castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Knight
Red Knight is one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers, and one of the four starter knights. His magic powers are Electric-elemental based and his starting weapon is the Mace. Red Knight's specialties include stunlock crowd control, and crowd clearing. Character-Themed Pun A Gray Knight falls in battle, and Red Knight rushes to his side to inspect his wounds. "I don't think you're going to make it," Red Knight said, "I hope you're not too shocked by this." Description Red Knight's element is Electricity, which has the ability to stun lesser enemies while dealing constant damage at the same time. His "Thunderbolt" splash attack can stun several enemies at the same time, which makes it very efficient for crowd clearing. However, it is not as effective for finishing enemies, as his magic is the weakest of the four starting knights. Red Knight also has many difficulties for fighting beefy enemies, or slaying bosses because bosses won't get stunned by the shocking effect, allowing them to close in on him very quickly, and forcing him to resort on hit-and-run tactics. Beefies can move in between each time they're damaged. He's also one of the characters that most suffers when his magic bar has been depleted, leaving him very vulnerable while he waits for his magic to replenish to a decent amount and then be able to use it again to escape from a dangerous situation, however even while using XYY levitation he's still able to be caught by beefies no matter how high you are in the air. Contrary to popular opinion however, Red Knight isn't all he's cracked out to be. There are several ways to avoid his splash attack, and there's so many chinks in his armor that there's at least one drawback for every advantage he has. Red Knight is in fact the weakest of the starters. On a side note, his "Elemental Infusion" combo has no inherent ability, making him, along with Gray Knight, tied for the weakest Elemental Infusion combo in the game, since both of them deal low damage with no effects. Involvement He is one of the four main King's knights, to whom he serves with loyalty. He will defend the kingdom at all costs, even if it means risking his own life in the process. His magical arts revolve around the ability to control the powers of electricity, an element which can deal constant damage to enemies while stunning them at the same time. Magic Splash Attack "Thunderbolt" Element: Electricity Max Hits: Depends on amount of Magic power and how long button is held. Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage / 3 (19 damage; 25 at max potential) To Perform: + / + Lightning bolt held out in front of you for as long as the button is held. Takes normal magic power cost to start it, but then continues to drain magic power slowly for as long as it is held. Each upgrade adds to the range (length of the lightning bolt) but not to the number of hits (which is affected by how long it can be held until magic power runs out). At 25 magic can do about 20 hits before it runs out. This locks normal enemies in place while it is active and can affect as many enemies get in range. Although it does less damage per hit than is normal for Splash spells, it is unique in being able to hit knockback-able enemies multiple times. This spell is very effective against bosses such as the Conehead Groom, as they can be held in place with it and shocked. Downsides include being resistible by some enemies (although it doesn't end up mattering much since they are held in place anyway) and that you must hold still while using it then wait for magic power to regenerate to do it again. This spell always goes in a straight line, thus is not affected by slopes and pits, but it is stopped by walls and the volleyball game line. The attack also gives no experience when used against bosses, though it yields full experience against other enemies. The first few frames of the attack don't actually stun lock the enemies. Because of the few seconds the player has to move in this period, the enemies won't be damaged or stunned for that amount of time, making this very easy to escape. The large amount of weaknesses makes Red Knight a character that leaves the user with something to be desired. Magic Projectile "Lightning Bullet" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) To Perform: ' + / + A small ball of electricity sparks along in a straight line. Since there is no effects, this is a fairly lackluster magical projectile compared to most. Elemental Infusion '"Lightning Encasement" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage (96 damage; 110 at max potential) To Perform: / This attack appears to have a special lightning stun, but in reality it's no different than that of the Gray Knight, other than Gray Knight's works on Cult Minions. Between Red and Gray Knight it's really just fashion vs. function. Red has looks, Gray has performance. Magic Jump "Lightning Pillar" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) To Perform: + / + Leaps up with an electrified boost, knocking over enemies caught in it. There are no special effects, making it somewhat pointless to be element-based. Trivia *If Rammy attacks enemies trapped in Lightning Bolt, they will be knocked free from the hold. *After being poisoned, the electricity attacks will appear green until the effect wears off. However, it has no additional effects, just a different color. This is also the same for getting hit by an explosion, your Lightning Bolt will be colored gray for a bit after the explosion. *In the startup video, Red Knight is the only one not seen using a weapon. *Red Knight is a B Rank character. (B+) See also *Characters *Skeleton *Bear Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Lightning Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:E Rank Category:B Rank